1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cartons and like containers commonly used for storage and shipment purposes. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved paperboard carton adapted to efficiently housing projecting objects such as nails and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of paperboard or cardboard containers are commercially available for use with storage and shipment applications. Such cartons are generally formed from corresponding panels and flaps defined on unitary carton blanks of corrugated paperboard or like material. The blank is designed in such a way that the panels and flaps comprising the blank can be folded into mutual engagement in order to define opposing pairs of top/bottom walls and side walls which effectively define the requisite containment and closure.
Typically, at least the top side of the carton is defined by closure flaps which extend from corresponding edges of the side walls. The closure flaps extend outwardly from corresponding side walls when the carton is in an open position to define the opening through which the carton is filled with the objects to be contained therein. When the box is closed, the closure flaps are adapted to be folded down into inter-engagement with each other in order to define the top wall of the box which effectively functions as the means for containment purposes.
While paperboard cartons of the above-noted conventional type are satisfactory for most storage and shipment applications wherein the contained objects or material are fairly standard and uniform, such boxes are problematic when used for housing sharp projecting objects such as nails and the like. With particular reference to packaging of nails, for instance, conventional paperboard cartons are incapable of efficiently containing nails without at least some nails protruding or jutting out of the carton corners as the cartons undergo the automatic filling process.
More specifically, in applications where nails are packaged in bulk quantities, paperboard cartons used for housing the nails are first automatically erected from corresponding unitary carton blanks. The cartons are bottom-sealed with appropriate adhesive means such as tape and transported by conveyor means into a loading position where the top wall of the carton is maintained in an open position with the closure flaps extending outwardly. In the loading position, the open carton is filled by dumping a predefined quantity (generally, in terms of weight) of nails into the carton.
With conventional cartons, the dumping of nails generally results in the carton being filled with nails beyond or above the standard depth of the carton as defined by the height of the carton side walls. As a result, it is common for at least some nails to become trapped within the carton slots or corners defined between adjacent surface edges of the closure flaps which define the top wall of the carton. Although it is conventional to subject such filled cartons to an agitating action using an industrial vibrating table in order to settle contained nails to the proper carton depth, it is not practically possible to remove or dislodge all nails which get trapped about the carton slots or corners. As a result, when such a carton is passed through an automatic case sealer where the closure flaps are folded down and taped over, the final packaged carton generally includes several nail points protruding outwardly of the carton corners.
There, accordingly, exists a distinct need for a paperboard carton which avoids the above-noted problems with conventional carton designs in applications requiring effective containment of sharp objects such as nails.